


Moral Support

by tbat



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble basically, Established Relationship, F/M, rex is very supportive of pyra's endeavours, yeah its a smash bros fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbat/pseuds/tbat
Summary: Rex has no idea what's going on or why Pyra is fighting all these weird people, but he's gonna cheer her on nonetheless.
Relationships: Homura | Pyra/Rex
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Moral Support

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if you've heard the news, but pyra and mythra? they're in smash bros, baby. 
> 
> i've maybe been obsessed with how the entire trailer is just a dedication to how much rex loves pyra and i've MAYBE been obsessed with him gassing her up and cheering her on in it too, so, whoops, have this tiny little thing
> 
> don't ask how any of this works. sakurai doesn't think about this and so neither do i

The clang of metal and the roar of flames- both Pyra’s and those of her opponent, a muscular man in a red jacket and cap- rang out across a vast, green field. Off in the distance, a colossal, metallic figure- the Mechonis, Shulk had called it- loomed large over their battle.  
  
Grinning, the man dashed forward with shocking speed, his fist crackling with the inciting embers of an explosion. Pyra darted to his side, barely avoiding what would likely have been a decisive blow as a large blast erupted from his hands.  
  
“You can do it, Pyra! Show him who’s boss!” Rex yelled, pumping his fist into the air.  
  
He was stood a safe distance away from the duel- close enough to observe, but, to his frustration, not close enough to actually help Pyra out. Not that he could, anyway. According to the rules of this strange tournament, Rex could only physically involve himself in Pyra and Mythra’s fights under very specific circumstances, and this, apparently, wasn’t one of them. Right now, all he could do was cheer her on from the sidelines.  
  
Sensing the briefest of windows as her opponent recovered, Pyra’s eyes flashed and she closed the gap between them, lifting her sword. She swung heavily, streaks of fire dancing across the arc of her sword, and, with a deafening bang, it connected, sending the man flying with a shocked yell.  
  
Rather more literally than Rex was expecting. Gravity seemed to be less of a law and more a polite suggestion in this world. He watched in silent awe as the man rocketed further and further into the sky until, with a final baffled cry, he disappeared over the horizon in a glint of light, leaving only Rex and Pyra.  
  
Gasping for breath, Pyra at last allowed herself to relax. She lowered her sword, shifting and folding it into its more compact form.  
  
“That was all of them, right?” she said, scanning her surroundings. Once she had confirmed they were alone, her eyes shone brightly and she turned towards Rex with a beam. “I did it, Rex! I won!”  
  
“That was awesome!” he said, matching her expression and running to meet her. “You were amazing out there, Pyra!”  
  
She laughed shyly, her face flushing a light red.  
  
“Only because you were here, Rex. Knowing you’re right there, by my side...it makes me feel like I can do anything.” She placed a hand on her chest and smiled warmly. “I don’t know how you found your way here, but...I’m glad you did. Thanks for being here to support me.”  
  
“Aw, c’mon, give yourself a little credit! You’re doing great out there. Still, uh...” Rex said, a worried frown forming on his lips. He reached out and clasped her hand tightly in his, squeezing it as he spoke. “I know you can wipe the floor with these guys, I do, but just...be careful out there, alright?  
  
“I will, Rex. Don’t worry,” she said, squeezing back and nodding firmly. “We should get going. The next match will probably start soon.”  
  
“Lead the way,” Rex said with a grin. Hand-in-hand, they left the plains behind, savouring the brief, quiet moment alone their journey would afford them.

* * *

  
  
For her next fight, Pyra found herself in some sort of snow-covered military base, one that would have put even Mor Ardain’s technology to shame. Rex watched with a fascinated stare as she dodged nimbly between a flurry of sword swipes from two other fighters before striking back with a fierce Flame Nova.  
  
The pair- a blue-haired man and a girl, probably related- were knocked away with the same force as her last opponent, but Pyra didn’t rest, immediately charging towards the woman in a black robe who had followed behind them, readying her sword for another attack.  
  
Rex contemplated the sight before him- Pyra, his Blade, his _partner_ , kind and strong in equal measure, fending off challenger after challenger with her incredible power- and he felt a simple, fundamental truth rise to the forefront of his mind.  
  
His girlfriend was _so cool_.

**Author's Note:**

> with apologies to terrance bogard and the fe awakening gang, i just think the mental image of terry completely whiffing buster wolf and getting owned by pyra is very funny


End file.
